Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters, many unnamed, appearing in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, who currently don't have articles of their own. Lamp House Staff Marika and Mami's colleagues at Lamp House. Appearance The girls' appearances differ but they all wear maid outfits as their uniform Sailing 01. Plot Recruitment Arc The day after Marika learned of her pirate heritage, members of Lamp House's staff were a bit unsettled by the men who had gathered in the café. One of them was approached by a man who claimed to be a member of the airport's security, saying that he had been sent to pick Marika up by her mother following an incident at the airport. After Chiaki exposed the man as an imposter, the staff took cover as a firefight broke out Sailing 01. After the culprit was apprehended, they were relieved to find out that Marika was OK Sailing 02. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Around the same time as Marika and the yacht club set off on the Odette II, Mami was wondering about them at work. One of her colleagues suggested that she also join the yacht club, but Mami replied that the airport was far enough for her Sailing 15. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before Marika's third year, staff at Lamp House were worried about the opening of a branch of the Lerad's family restaurant chain nearby Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Princess Apricot Passengers Two girls whom Kane McDougal spoke with aboard the Princess Apricot, during Marika's first pirate job. Appearance The first girl has blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair, tied up into a tail at the front. She wears a green dress, a green waist-sash, white arm gloves and a white fur collar. She also wears red lipstick, a red beaded necklace, red dangling ear-decorations and a blue flower decoration in her hair Sailing 6. The second girl has long brown hair and eyes. She wears a red party dress with a purple flower decoration on the right strap. She also wears red lipstick, two gold wristlets on her waists, dangling gold moon-shaped ear-decorations, snow-like decorations in under her hair and three gold necklaces, one a ring and two beaded . Personality & Character Little is known about the personalities of the two, though they appear a little naïve with regards to pirates. They appeared somewhat frightened during the raid on the Princess Apricot . Plot Recruitment Arc Shortly after the Princess Apricot touched down after an FTL jump, the two were present in the party hall of the liner and spoke with Kane McDougal. When he mentioned how the route they were taking was called the Pirate Route, the two thought that it was something of the past since the Galactic Empire had supposedly eradicated all space pirates long ago. When some drinks came round, Kane suggested they raise a toast, to the pirates. Immediately afterwards, Marika's voice broadcast over the ship's speakers, announcing that the Bentenmaru had seized control of the liner's systems. The two were surprised by the appearance of pirates and even more surprised that at the excitement displayed by the rest of the passengers . As the Bentenmaru flew overhead and Kane explained its history, the two started to worry about what would happen to them, but Kane reassured them, saying that the insurance company would cover their losses. The two later watched in surprise as Kane challenged Marika to a sword fight and reacted with shocked horror when he was shot, one covering her eyes and the other fainting . Trivia *The girls are referred to by Female Customers (女性客, Josei Kyaku) in Sailing 6's credits. *The two are voiced by the same seiyuu as April Lambert. Nebula Cup Vice-Chairwoman The vice-chair of the committee in charge of organizing the 19th Nebula Cup, who suggested that they hire pirates for security. Appearance The vice-chairwoman has brown eyes and wavy brown hair, parted on the right side of her forehead. She wears pink lipstick and a pair of red-rimmed, yellow-lensed glasses on top of her head. She also wears a dark red suit with a name tag and a blue shirt Sailing 20. Personality & Character Not much is known about the vice-chairwoman's personality, though she shared the chairwoman's concern and did what she could to help . Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) The vice-chairwoman was present at a meeting of the Dinghy Racing League Committee, where they received confirmation that Hakuoh Academy would be participating in the 19th Nebula Cup, after being banned for five years due to incident at the 13th Nebula Cup. Seeing chaiwoman Jacqueline Stramp's trepidation, she suggested that if they wouldn't follow the rules, they could also hire someone who didn't follow the rules. She then contacted the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union and was slightly taken aback by Show's greeting . Just before the Nebula Cup began, the vice-chairwoman briefly passed and spotted Marika as she was going to borrow a dinghy to observe the race from within, having learnt that she was a student at Hakuoh Academy. She then told Jacqueline about this fact, after waking her from a flashback regarding the previous incident. After the attack by the Bisque Company was thwarted, she informed Jacqueline that the race had been successfully restarted Sailing 21. Nebula Cup Racers A group of racers taking part in the 19th Nebula Cup. Appearance The racers have varying appearances and uniforms, though they all wear similar spacesuits (mostly green in colour) during the race itself. Personality & Character Not much is known about the racers' personalities, apart from their grudge against Hakuoh Academy and their determination to avenge their schools for the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup Sailing 21. Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) When the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club arrived at Calmwind for the 19th Nebula Cup, oblivious as to what had happened six years previously, many of the students there for the race looked at them with suspicion and fear. One group even confronted them with a threatening attitude that provoked Natalia's anger before Chiaki stepped in. When it was revealed during the race that the organizers had deliberately set it up to replicate the conditions from the 13th Nebula Cup, the racers declared that they and their fellow students had trained hard for this day in order to avenge themselves . Bisque Company members Members of the Bisque Company who were targeting Marika at the 19th Nebula Cup. Appearance The Bisque Company members have green hair, and wear green suits, yellow ties, black shirts and green shades Sailing 21. Personality & Character The Bisque Company members are sure of themselves and have no qualms over killing in order to achieve their goals, as shown by their attempted assassination of Marika and randomly firing on racers in the Nebula Cup in hopes of shooting her down . Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) When the yacht club travelled to Calmwind for the Nebula Cup, a member of the Nebula Cup spied on them in the station lobby, reporting to his allies that the target wasn't with them. He was noticed by Kane and later dealt with in the toilets . During the race, two members flew a helicraft into the race course. Not knowing which dinghy Marika was in, they decided to fire on all of them in hopes of hitting her. To protect the racers, Marika flew her dinghy towards them and used her ring to identify herself. The two recognized the Bentenmaru's emblem and fired on her dinghy as it flew around their craft. Marika managed to evade their shots but was struggling to avoid getting shot down, as the Bisque members grew increasingly irritated. Seeing Marika's actions, Jacqueline Stramp flew her dinghy into the fray. Unable to tell which was which, they fired on both of them, shooting down the chairwoman's dinghy. They then continued to fire on Marika, however the Bentenmaru suddenly appeared and put itself between them, giving Marika time to get onboard . The two were surprised by the Bentenmaru's appearance, one of them remarking that they were crazy to come down this far in a spaceship. The other then said they might be able to win, seeing as the ship wasn't meant for an atmosphere. They then fired on the Bentenmaru, damaging its antenna, while the pirate ship was unable to fire back with its high-energy weapons as the air would expand and explode in front of it. However with some help from Ai Hoshimiya and the strong wind currents, the Bentenmaru managed to get a clear shot at the helicraft with its frontal pulse device and took out one of its wings. As the Bisque members went down, they launched an EMP which failed to affect the Bentenmaru but knocked out the electronics on Ai's dinghy. They were later arrested by the police . Silver Fox's Captain The unnamed captain of the pirate ship Silver Fox, prior to its destruction. Appearance This captain was an elderly man who wore a brown captain's uniform with white outlines and a bicorne had a fox tail coming out the top Sailing 22. Personality & Character The captain was confident in his ship's abilities and claimed that no enemy could stand up to them . Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) The captain was first seen at the bridge of the Silver Fox as it was travelling through space. When his helmsman remarked how the day's job was a bit dangerous, he replied that they had to take some dangerous job sometimes since they pay more. When another crewman asked if they were going to be okay considering what they were up against, the captain considered it a joke and proclaimed that no enemy could stand up to the Silver Fox's firepower . Immediately afterwards, a ship with no transponder signal touched down in front of them. Realizing the enemy had arrived, the captain ordered battle stations, grinning in nervous anticipation. The enemy ship was revealed to be of an unknown class, several times larger than the Silver Fox, and promptly fired on them. The captain then ordered his ship to open fire and blow the enemy away . The rest of the battle was not shown but the Silver Fox was destroyed . It isn't known whether the captain or his crew survived. Silver Fox's Crew The crew of the pirate ship Silver Fox, prior to its destruction Sailing 22. Appearance The crew of the Silver Fox had varying appearances, though somewhat piratical . Personality & Character Little is known for certain about the personalities of the various Silver Fox crewmembers. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) The crew of the Silver Fox together with their captain were present when their ship was attacked by the Grand Cross, though their ultimate fate and survival is unknown . Luca Imposter An android manufactured by Human Torch, which impersonated Luca during the events surrounding the pirate hunter Sailing 24. Appearance The android is almost identical to Luca, though it's eyes glow red when it is exposed . Personality & Character When impersonating Luca, the android replicates most of Luca's behavior and personality, though it expressed more interest outside of Luca's work than the real Luca did . Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) At some point, the android was obtained by Quartz Christie who outfitted it for espionage to aid her pirate hunting activities. The android took Luca's place during the time when she was away from the Bentenmaru on holiday Sailing 25 and posed as her during the Bentenmaru's first two encounters with the Grand Cross, secretly feeding the pirate hunter information on their course . During this time, the android noticed something off with Kane McDougal (who was actually his younger twin Shane), and reported this to Misa Grandwood after their arrival at the Pirate's Nest, around the time that the crew was suspecting they have a spy Sailing 22Sailing 23. The two confronted Kane but Misa shot the android in the head instead, having been tipped off by the android's actions in ratting out Kane since the real Luca was usually solely focused on her work. The android tried to fight back but was incapacitated by a shot to the chest by Kane . Afterwards Hyakume attempted to gain information from its memory but the android reformatted itself as programmed before he could learn anything Sailing 25. Skills & Abilities Aside from it's impersonation abilities, the android is capable of jumping several stories and functioning with a hole in its head . Pirate Nest Giants A group of giants who assist the chef Fei at the Pirate's Nest. Appearance Standing over twice as high as an average person, the giants all wear white culinary uniforms. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) A trio of these giants stood behind Fei as he ordered the frontier pirates put down their weapons after Quartz Christie's arrival caused a stir. They left as he explained to the pirates about the imperial pirates. A group of them later brought food to the table for the Pirate Council's feast. As they left, they repeated Fei's declaration that food is a treasure Sailing 25. Frontier Pirate Electronic Warfare Officers The Electronic Warfare specialists from the pirate ships that gathered at the Pirate's Nest. Appearance The specialists have varying appearances, however they all wear a similar suit, including jacket, trousers and sometimes a cap, with the pattern and emblem associated with their pirate ship Sailing 25. Personality & Character The boys appear to be quite enthusiastic with regards to electronic warfare and Coorie, whom they greatly respect Sailing 26. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) After the Pirate's Council, the specialists were assembled and Coorie introduced herself to them as the one who would be leading their electronic warfare operations in the upcoming battle, adding that it wasn't that anyone was better than anyone else but the Bentenmaru was the only one that had faced the Grand Cross in combat. Hearing this, the boys were all greatly impressed and voiced their enthusiasm for working together with her, to her slight surprise . During the battle, they worked together to synch their systems against the Grand Cross. When the Grand Cross was about to zigzag, Coorie sent the predicted pattern to the others and they acknowledged that they'd got it . Skills & Abilities The various specialists are competent at electronic warfare and capable of working together under Coorie's coordination to synchronise their ship's electronic warfare systems to match those of the Grand Cross . Gilbert Necker Gilbert Necker (ギルバート・ネッケル, Girubāto Nekkeru) is the captain of the battleship Hughroque and a colonel in the Mira Stellar Forces 3rd fleet Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance Gilbert has wavy brown-blonde hair, parted sideways from the middle of his head, thin grey eyes and a slightly wrinkled face. He wears a white naval uniform, with gold decorations and rank insignia, over a white shirt . Personality & Character Background Most of Gilbert Necker's background is unknown, though he is apparently from a planet that has undergone terraforming . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace During the events of the film, Gilbert Necker was on leave from duty, on a holiday. However while he was away, his ship, which was meant to be undergoing a once-in-three-years maintenance, was taken out of its dock and used by the Yggdrasil Group for their own ends. An imposter posing as Necker captained the ship during this time, though he was exposed as a fake by Coorie shortly after demanding Kanata Mugen from the Bentenmaru . Skills & Abilities Gilbert Necker's skills are largely unknown, though he presumably possesses the skills that are necessary for one to be a ship's captain . Aside from this he is also capable of boating, fishing, golfing (on which he has written a book), writing books and blogs, and playing the cello . Trivia *According to his Everyday Captain's Blog, which has had 10 million hits, Gilbert Necker is 45 years old, 175cm tall, married, has written a couple of books, and has his own figure and fan club . Gilbert Necker's Imposter The unnamed imposter who posed as Gilbert Necker (ギルバート・ネッケル, Girubāto Nekkeru), the captain of the battleship Hughroque Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance The imposter has an appearance slightly similar to that of the real Gilbert Necker, though with some differences. He has wrinkled skin and short blonde hair, and wears a white naval uniform with an officer's cap . Personality & Character Not much of the imposter's personality is known, but he was shown to get angered when his efforts were being thwarted or hampered . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace When the Yggdrasil Group commandeered the Hughroque during its maintenance period, the imposter was placed in command of the ship, posing as the ship's captain, Gilbert Necker. When the Hughroque and 2 HHs appeared after the Bentenmaru rescued Kanata Mugen from his pursuers aboard the Begin the Beguine, he contacted the Bentenmaru and demanded that the pirates disarm themselves and return their 'hostage', claiming their actions were unlawful. However, to his dismay, Marika and Coorie soon exposed him as an imposter from his lack of knowledge regarding space pirates and the Letter of Marque, and the real Gilbert Necker's blog showing that he was currently enjoying his holiday. After the Bentenmaru escaped via FTL jump, the imposter smirked, but when the Bentenmaru evaded their subspace attack by diving to a deeper route, he expressed disbelief, before ordering the retrieval of the Flawens Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 03. When they detected the Bentenmaru heading for the comet Hrbk Oda were Professor Mugen's legacy lay, he was angered by the way the pirates were using their transponders out in the open. As the Hughroque started firing on the Bentenmaru near the comet, he declared that things wouldn't go like they did last time and that he'd show them the determination of a salaryman Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 08. Skills and Abilities The imposter's skills are mostly unknown, though they are likely lower than those of a genuine ship captain . News 333 Presenters Three news presenters presenting the News 333 program Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance The three presenters all wear white dress with a white collar and white heeled shoes. The first presenter has brown hair and eyes, wears red lipstick and has a white ring around her head. The second has blonde hair tied back into a tail on the left side of her head with a white star on it. The third has light blue hair with a partially exposed forehead, peaking in the centre of her forehead, and a white moon behind the right side of her head . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace The three presenters were featured on the News 333 program when Hyakume was watching television on the Bentenmaru after the sudden job cancellation, reporting how it was fortunate that the recent subspace accidents hadn't resulted in any major casualties, followed by an advert for Rasil Transportation . Subspace Divers A group of fellow subspace divers, who were comrades of Professor Mugen. They included Bhaskara, Ryozo, Molinari, Carlie (Scarlett Cypher), Brandon and Yrjana Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance Background At some point in the past, these divers become friends with a young Professor Mugen as fellow divers. They all constructed their own submersibles which they used to dive into subspace . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace With the exception of Carlie (Scarlett Cypher), none of the professor's comrades were involved in the search for his legacy, except as clues to Flint's puzzle - Flint repeatedly spoke their names as clues to the fact that their submersibles' names (Hora, Ryu-Oh, Ballade, Éclat, Octopus II and Day-Tripper) were required for the puzzle . Skills and Abilities All of these divers likely had the skills that are required of a subspace diver, and all constructed (and named) their own submersibles . Unnamed Pirate Captain An unnamed pirate captain who appears during Blaster Ririka's mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Appearance The captain has long, dark hair with a thin mustache. He wears a white and black captain's uniform, including a black cape, white shoulders, and a white bicorne hat with his pirate emblem on the front (a skull over crossed swords over a dark background) and two feathers in the centre. Personality & Character Not much is known about this captain's personality, though his decision to flee in fear rather than stand his ground against boarders might indicate a cowardly nature. Plot Fever Mouretsu Pirates When Blaster Ririka, Schnitzer and other crewmen from the Bentenmaru board his ship, he flees as his crew are gunned down by the boarders. He tries to close a blast door to prevent Ririka's advance, calling her a monster, but Ririka manages to get past it before it shuts and holds him at gunpoint . Jonathan Dolittle Jonathan Dolittle is the father of Jenny Dolittle. Background In the novels, Jonathan is ranked 17th in the company's hierarchy while Jenny is ranked 224th Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. In the anime, Jonathan and his brother, Robert Dolittle, have long since fought for control of the company Sailing 18. The conflict between the two worsened after Jenny set up her own small company, Fairy Jane, which became one of the fastest growing interstellar travel companies Sailing 17. Relationships Robert Dolittle In the anime, Jonathan's relationship with his older brother isn't a good one and the two have fought one another for control over Hugh and Dolittle for a long time. Their conflict worsened after Jenny founded Fairy Jane . Jenny Dolittle Ruri Miyamoto Ruri Miyamoto (宮本瑠璃, Miyamoto Ruri) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, a third-year student in charge of communications Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.186. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc Ruri was involved when the yacht club filled in for the quarantined Bentenmaru crew . Marie Marie (マリイ, Marī) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, in charge of communications Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.90Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.166Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.43 and navigation Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5, Pg.10Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6, Pg.14 aboard the Odette II. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc When the yacht club took the Odette II out in order to travel to the Bentenmaru to fill in for Marika's quarantined crew, Marie was in charge of communications . Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) When the yacht club were carrying out a simulation on the Odette II in its dock, Marie was in charge of communications . During the events at Garnet A and in the frontier, she was in charge of navigation . Angie Angie (アンジー, Anjī) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, apparently good at cleaning and tidying Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.163. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc Angie was involved when the yacht club filled in for the quarantined Bentenmaru crew . Lucell Lucell (リュシェル, Ryusheru) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.175. Plot Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Erianoa Matthews Erianoa Matthews (エリアノア・マシューズ, Erianoa Mashūzu) is a first-year Class E student at Hakuoh Academy Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.74. Plot Recruitment Arc (Novel-Only) Greenbell Greenbell (グリーンベル, Gurīnberu) is the vice-principal of Hakuoh Academy's high school section Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.88. Antique Antique (アンティック, Antikku) is a classics teacher in Hakuoh Academy's high school section Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.74. White Witch White Witch (白の魔女, Shiro no Majo) is the unnamed principal of Hakuoh Academy. Black Baba Black Baba (ブラックばばあ, Burakku Baba, Baba meaning Old lady) is the unnamed discipline mistress at Hakuoh Academy. References Category:Characters Category:Characters requiring VA information Category:Work in progress